(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a switch control circuit and a power supply device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a circuit which estimates an output current includes lots of components. For example, an output current estimating circuit of the related art includes a plurality of resistors, capacitors, and current sources. However, due to permissible errors (tolerance) of the plurality of resistors, capacitors, and current sources, an error occurs when the output current is estimated.
Therefore, the output current estimating circuit is not only complex but also has an estimation error.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.